


Wyczekane

by Prus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie "Waiting On", thehoyden.</p><p>Bo fluffu nigdy za wiele, a tłumaczka ma najwyraźniej słabość do Eamesa dokawiającego Arthura.</p><p> </p><p>Beta wspaniała <a href="http://averypottermaniac.tumblr.com/">Maniac</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyczekane

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109132) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



\- Strzelaj, skarbie – mówi Eames, pochylając się nad ladą.

Arthur przez chwilę bawi się myślą, żeby potraktować tę prośbę dosłownie. Następnie ostrożnie zamyka menu i odpowiada:

\- Biały omlet ze szpinakiem i osobno kiełbaski z indyka.

\- Tak nieznośnie szokująco… dlaczego upierasz się robić takie rzeczy mojemu biednemu sercu tak wcześnie rano? – mówi Eames, a jego akcent zdaje się być jeszcze wyraźniejszy, gdy używa sarkazmu. Co zdarza się praktycznie cały czas.

Arthur nie daje się zbić z tropu.

\- Nie mogę być jedyną osobą na świecie, która codziennie spożywa takie samo śniadanie.

\- Francuskie tosty, naleśniki, steki, jajka… mógłbym ci przyrządzić cokolwiek sobie zamarzysz, ale nie. Biały omlet, dzień w dzień. To świadczy o okropnym braku wyobraźni.

\- To świadczy o podstawowych staraniach, by mój garnitur wciąż leżał dobrze – odpowiada Arthur bez złości.

Eames przemyka wzrokiem po ciele Arthura, jakby mógł zobaczyć dopasowany strój Arthura nawet przez ladę.

\- No cóż, nie mogę się tu spierać. Twój garnitur rzeczywiście leży wyjątkowo dobrze.

Arthur mruży oczy. Jest bardzo, bardzo wcześnie i Arthur nie ma pewności, czy obudził się na tyle, by to znosić. Nie ma pewności, czy _kiedykolwiek_ będzie na tyle obudzony.

\- Poproszę gazetę. I więcej kawy.

Eames posłusznie wyciąga zza lady świeżą gazetę i uzupełnia jego kubek.

\- Uwielbiam, gdy stajesz się taki apodyktyczny – mówi z zadowoleniem a Arthur wywraca oczami i zaczyna czytać pierwszą stronę.

***

Praca Arthura wymaga, by pojawiał się w biurze niebotycznie wcześnie. Wszyscy jego koledzy zwracają uwagę na to, jak Arthur zdaje się niezwykle rześki, gdy przybywa do pracy dokładnie na czas, ale Arthur nie zdołałby dotrzeć ani na czas, ani przytomny bez swoich codziennych wypraw do baru obok stacji kolejowej. Jego poranna rutyna jest dopracowana z naukową precyzją – budzi się, bierze prysznic, ubiera się i mija kilka budynków, by wślizgnąć się na zawsze czekający na niego stołek przy barowej ladzie. O tej porze znajduje się tu stosunkowo niewiele osób, kilku stałych bywalców i, okazjonalnie, grupy ludzi, którzy przychodzą na porcję tłustego i sytego jedzenia po całonocnych imprezach.

Eames bez pytania stawia przed nim filiżankę kawy, ale zawsze podaje mu menu, które Arthur posłusznie przegląda, by po chwili je zamknąć i oddać z powrotem.

Eames porusza brwiami.

\- Czujemy się dziś w nastroju na rozwój osobisty?

\- Biały omlet ze szpinakiem – mówi Arthur.

\- I osobno kiełbaski z indyka – kończy Eames z westchnięciem. – Musisz, skarbie?

\- Zastanawiam się, jak udaje ci się mieć jakichkolwiek klientów, skoro ciągle napastujesz ich na temat ich zamówień – zastanawia się Arthur, nieruchomiejąc nieznacznie.

\- Och proszę, napastuję tylko ciebie – stwierdza Eames. – Nie możesz myśleć, że mam kogoś na boku, dobrze wiesz, że jestem ci absolutnie wierny w moim oddaniu.

\- Gazeta. Kawa – mówi Arthur a Eames podaje oba z niewielkim uśmiechem drażniącym kąciki jego ust.

***

Arthur jest bardzo mocno przywiązany do swojej rutyny. Budzi się, idzie do baru, je śniadanie, czytając gazetę i idzie do pracy. Eames zajmuje sporą część jego porannych zwyczajów, ale podczas gdy paplanina jest urozmaicona, Eames zawsze ma jego zamówienie na podorędziu i zawsze obsługuje Arthura przy kasie w odpowiednio krótkim czasie. Arthur docenia efektywność.

\- Ciężka noc? – wita się Eames ze współczuciem.

Arthur odpowiada jedynie warknięciem, próbując zachowywać się jak dorosły człowiek, ale nie będąc pewnym, czy mu się to udaje.

– Do końca życia będę pracował po godzinach – mamrocze posępnie.

\- Z pewnością nie _do końca życia_ – pociesza Eames.

\- Umrę – jęczy Arthur, bo nie musi być głosem rozsądku i odpowiedzialności przed Eamesem, dla którego to i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

\- Rozchmurz się, skarbie, dasz radę – mówi uspokajająco Eames i nalewa mu kawy oraz podaje gazetę.

Arthur dociera już do pracy, gdy uświadamia sobie, że Eames nie podał mu nawet menu i Arthur wcale nie złożył zamówienia, a i tak dostał swoje zwykłe śniadanie.

***

\- Powiedz mi, złotko, czym się zajmujesz? – pyta jednego dnia Eames, podając mu gazetę.

\- Pracuję dla funduszu hedgingowego – kłamie z łatwością Arthur. Kłamie na ten temat tak często, że już ledwo o tym myśli.

\- Doprawdy – mówi Eames i dopiero po chwili Arthur uświadamia sobie, że Eames mu nie uwierzył, ani trochę.

\- Dlaczego otworzyłeś bar? – pyta Arthur, po przejrzeniu bez przekonania połowy artykułu.

\- Jestem emerytowanym międzynarodowym złodziejem i postanowiłem zużyć moją ostatnią działkę na stanie się prawym i sprawiedliwym – mówi Eames bezceremonialnie.

Arthur mruży oczy nieufnie i bierze długi łyk kawy.

\- I jak ci się to podoba?

\- No wiesz – odpowiada Eames, ustawiając talerz przed Arthurem. – Mam teraz możliwość przyrządzania ci jajek, tak jak lubisz. To namacalny atut uczciwego zawodu.

\- Myślałem, że mówiłeś, że moje śniadania są nudne – zauważa Arthur.

\- Twoje śniadanie, owszem. Ty, skarbie? Nigdy – stwierdza Eames i odchodzi, by zebrać zamówienie innego klienta na drugim końcu lady.

***

Kilka tygodni później zastaje w barze prawdziwe pandemonium. Jest piątek rano i każdy pijany dupek, który poprzedniej nocy zamykał kluby i puby znajduje się w restauracji Eamesa. Arthur stawia jeden krok w środku i rozważa odwrócenie się na pięcie i dotarcie do biura wcześniej. Tylko że jest głodny i niedokawiony, i poza tym Eames łapie jego wzrok i wskazuje stanowczo na miejsce Arthura.  

\- Przepraszam za tłum, skarbie – mówi, podnosząc odrobinę głos, by dało się go usłyszeć. Arthur łapie swój kubek z kawą i próbuje nie myśleć o ludobójstwie na tych wszystkich ludziach, którzy psują jego perfekcyjną, cichą rutynę. – To co zwykle?

Arthur kiwa głową i Eames oddala się, by uporać się ze stołem pełnym dupków numer trzy, gdy jego jedyna kelnerka zajmuje się stolikami numer jeden i dwa.

Arthur jest tak rozproszony zamieszaniem, że nie zauważa nawet, że nie leży przed nim żadna gazeta, do czasu aż Eames wraca z dolewką kawy i stwierdza:

\- Kurde. Zapomniałem dziś o gazecie, skarbie… będę w mgnieniu oka. – I zanim Arthur może cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć, Eames okrąża ladę, wychodzi na zewnątrz, wrzuca kilka monet do automatu i wyciąga świeży egzemplarz gazety.

Gdy wręcza ją Arthurowi, ten patrzy na niego zdezorientowany.

\- Kupujesz gazetę każdego ranka?

\- Kupuję gazetę każdego ranka dla ciebie – poprawia go Eames. – Mogę namówić cię chociaż na naleśniki? Mam wrażenie, że zaraz odpłyniesz.

\- Nie dziękuję – odpowiada automatycznie Arthur, co, jak ma nadzieję, ukryje jego zaskoczenie na wieść, że Eames wpływa na jego poranną rutynę w jeszcze większym stopniu, niż Arthur podejrzewał.

Eames dolewa mu jeszcze raz kawy a Arthur próbuje skoncentrować się na czytaniu gazety i nie wychodzi mu to najlepiej.

***

Albo Eames nie jest emerytowanym międzynarodowym złodziejem, albo był tak dobry, że nie ma na to żadnego dowodu czy choćby cienia plotki u źródeł, z których Arthur korzysta. Arthur nie może uwierzyć, jak wiele czasu poświęcił na sprawdzanie tego. Poza tym istnieje jeszcze kwestia tego, że Eames _posiada bar_ i prawdopodobnie zwyczajnie pogrywa z Arthurem dla własnej rozrywki.

Teraz jednak, gdy Eames podaje mu gazetę, Arthur odpowiada: - Dziękuję – i ostrożnie bierze ją z jego rąk, zamiast wyrywać ją niewdzięcznie, jak miał to w zwyczaju.

\- Proszę bardzo, misiu – mówi Eames ciepło.

Wcześniej Arthurowi wydawało się, że celem nieustannego ostrzału pieszczotliwości poddawani byli wszyscy klienci baru, jednak poza okazyjnym „skarbie” skierowanym do małych dzieci i kobiet w wieku przekraczającym siedemdziesiątkę, Arthur zdawał się jedynym obiektem Eamesowych afektów werbalnych.

\- Lepiej się zbieraj, skarbie, bo nie zdążysz na pociąg – mówi Eames, gdy pochłonięty przez artykuł Arthur, zapomniał o czasie. – Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko spędzania z tobą większej ilości czasu, ale wiem, że strasznie cię drażni, gdy coś zaburzy twój harmonogram.

\- Och – mówi Arthur zaskoczony. Zerka na zegarek i pośpiesznie wyciąga portfel.

Eames kładzie swoją dłoń na jego dłoni.

\- Możesz się tym zająć jutro. Idź.

Arthur wpatruje się w niego z zaskoczeniem, ale wtedy słyszy turkot pociągu, więc odpowiada: - Jutro, w takim razie – i posyła Eamesowi wdzięczny uśmiech, by następnie zwinnie ruszyć do drzwi.

***

Arthur zamknął długi, złożony projekt poprzedniego dnia i zostaje postawiony przed niespotykaną sytuacją pójścia do biura z zupełnie niczym do zrobienia. Jest pewny, że znajdzie sobie jakieś zajęcie, ale na tę chwilę czuje się wyjątkowo wolny.

\- Dzień dobry – mówi Eames i uśmiecha się do niego miękko. Nie jest to jego zwykły promienny uśmiech skierowany do klientów - ten jest subtelny i intymny i Arthur uświadamia sobie, że istnieje tylko dla niego.

\- Dobry – odpowiada Arthur i siada na stołku, odbijając się lekko od podłogi.

\- Wyglądasz nawet bardziej porażająco przystojnie niż zwykle tego ranka. Co przywołało taki promienny uśmiech na twojej twarzy? – pyta Eames, pochylając się ku niemu nad ladą.

\- Dobrze wykonana robota – odpowiada Arthur.

\- Nie jestem wcale zaskoczony. Nie spodziewałbym się po tobie niczego innego, drogi Arthurze.

Eames rzadko używa jego imienia i Arthur nigdy mu go nie podał, chociaż oczywiście płacił czasami kartą, więc Eames musiał je znać.

Jednakże coś w usłyszeniu własnego imienia w ustach Eamesa, coś tak odmiennego od jego zwyczajowych czułostek, zawróciło Arthurowi w głowie.

\- Co będzie dziś dla ciebie? – pyta Eames, z miną pełną pobłażliwego zadowolenia.

\- Francuskie tosty. Z truskawkami – mówi Arthur.

Eames wybucha śmiechem; długim, nikim chichotem.

\- Nie musisz mi niczego udowadniać, skarbie. Miej swoje stateczne śniadanie, jeśli chcesz.

\- Ale ja nie chcę. Chcę spróbować czegoś nowego – mówi Arthur i, wnioskując z  wyrazu twarzy Eamesa, jest całkiem pewny, że obaj mają na myśli coś więcej niż tylko jedzenie.

\- W takim razie, będę za minutę – odpowiada Eames, akcentując swoją wypowiedź delikatnym stuknięciem gazetą w ramię Arthura.

Eames ustawia przed nim talerz ze starannie ułożonymi złotymi trójkątami oraz intensywnie czerwonymi truskawkami, artystycznie udekorowany cukrem pudrem. I gdy zwykle Eames pozwala Arthurowi spożywać swoje śniadanie we względnym spokoju, tym razem zostaje i obserwuje go uważnie.

\- Przez ciebie zaczynam się peszyć – mówi Arthur, odkrajając kawałek tosta i łącząc go z truskawką.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, co przez ciebie dzieje się ze mną – odpowiada Eames i obserwuje, jak Arthur bierze widelec do ust, przeżuwa dokładnie i przełyka. – I? Nie trzymaj mnie w niepewności, skarbie? Jak ci smakuje?

\- To niebo na talerzu – odpowiada Arthur rzeczowo.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że to jest niebo, skarbie, posiadasz jeszcze mniej wyobraźni niż podejrzewałem – stwierdza Eames. Podnosi truskawkę z jego talerza, zanurza ją odrobinę w syropie klonowym i zasysa ją między te swoje niedorzecznie zmysłowe usta.

Arthur uświadamia sobie, że jego usta wiszą otwarte i zamykając je pośpiesznie, podejmuje decyzję.

***

\- Przykro mi, zamykamy – mówi Eames, nie patrząc nawet w górę.

Jest późne popołudnie a Arthur odpowiada:

\- Wiem.

Eames spogląda wtedy znad lady, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

\- O, tego się nie spodziewałem.

\- Być może nie posiadam zbyt wiele wyobraźni, jak twierdziłeś, ale czasami uda mi się wpaść na całkiem dobry pomysły – mówi Arthur, zbliżając się wolno do lady.

\- Och, nie przerywaj, skarbie.

Arthur rozgląda się po pustym barze, ciemnym i posprzątanym. Nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym przez cały dzień i nie ma zamiaru się teraz wycofywać.

\- Chodź ze mną domu, panie Eames.

Eames gapi się na niego przez długą chwilę i w końcu sięga przez ladę, chwyta za krawat Arthura i przyciąga go do długiego, wolnego i gorącego pocałunku, tak pełnego obietnic, że Arthur ledwo wierzy, czy uda im się przebyć drogę do jego mieszkania. Gdy odrywają się od siebie, obaj dyszą, walcząc o oddech i wpatrują się w siebie.

Eames odzywa się pierwszy:

\- Cóż, podobało mi się przyjmowanie twoich dyspozycji, skarbie… mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko wzięciu kilku moich, tak dla odmiany.

\- Możesz próbować – mówi obojętnie Arthur i odwraca się na pięcie, by wyjść na zewnątrz.

Eames rusza tuż za nim, przekręca zawieszkę i zamyka dokładnie drzwi i Arthur spodziewa się raczej pośpiesznego przebycia drogi do swojego mieszkania. Zamiast tego Eames wciska jego dłoń w zgięcie swojego łokcia i zaczynają wolny spacer wzdłuż ulicy.

\- Nigdzie nam się nie śpieszy, misiu – mówi Eames. – Każdego ranka miałem cię tylko na dwadzieścia minut. Musisz mi wybaczyć, jeśli pragnę nacieszyć się tobą tego popołudnia.

\- Och – odpowiada Arthur, zaskoczony i przepełniony uczuciem, którego nie potrafi zidentyfikować, ale jedno spojrzenie na twarz Eamesa, gdy docierają do drzwi i nagle Arthur rozumie.

W ciągu pięciominutowej drogi do swojego mieszkania, tej samej drogi, którą w przeciwną stronę pokonuje do baru każdego ranka, Arthur się zakochuje.


End file.
